leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon League (Sinnoh)
Trainers seeking to be the best arrive here after a long and grueling journey. Victory Road is the last and toughest of the challenges leading up to the Pokémon League. The Pokémon League reception counter is located here. Only those who have beaten all the Gyms may enter. |league=Sinnoh |elite1=Aaron |elite1link=Aaron (Elite Four) |elite1type=Bug |elite1sprite=VSAaron.png |elite2=Bertha |elite2type=Ground |elite2sprite=VSBertha.png |elite3=Flint |elite3link=Flint (Elite Four) |elite3type=Fire |elite3sprite=VSFlint.png |elite4=Lucian |elite4type=Psychic |elite4sprite=VSLucian.png |champion=Cynthia |championtype=Cynthia |championsprite=VSCynthia.png |colordark=6666FF |colormed=7676ff |colorlight=8888FF |generation=4 }} The Pokémon League (Japanese: ポケモンリーグ Pokémon League) of Sinnoh is the location of the region's , who may only be challenged by the after defeating all eight Sinnoh Gym Leaders. It is located on an island north of and west of . Inside the player can challenge the Champion, after defeating the Elite Four in order. Like in Kanto and Hoenn, reaching the Pokémon League requires first passing through Sinnoh's (and a large waterfall) to the south of the League building. The Sinnoh League is located in a castle reminiscent of a , having a rose window and two towers at the very front of the building -- a characteristic of Gothic architecture. When entering the Pokémon League building for the first time, will encounter the player on the ground floor, as the player attempts to gain entry to the first challenge room. In , once the player deals with Charon and Team Galactic at Stark Mountain, the levels on the Elite Four's Pokémon will increase. Geography Ground floor The lobby of the Pokémon League consists of a large, combined Pokémon Center and Poké Mart on either side of the room. In between them is a gateway to the Elite Four, blocked by a guard who will grant access when the player has earned all eight Sinnoh League Badges. The guard is a male . Like in other Pokémon Centers throughout Sinnoh, the lobby of the Pokémon League building grants the player access to the Wireless Club and a basement where they can access Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. In , the lobby design scheme resembles a large Pokémon Center, and has received a design update in , with the scheme being changed to a mainly black one and the escalator to the Wi-Fi Plaza being moved nearer the one to the Wireless Club. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Between rooms Preceding each Elite Four member's room is a blue and white hallway separated into two distinct parts by a small lift and lined with yellow and red lights. The first hallway leading to Aaron's room has a longer lift than the others, and the hallway to the Champion's room features a longer hallway after the lift. In , all the Elite Four rooms have white cauldron-like fixtures emitting green light in each of the corners, a Poké Ball design in the center of each room, and a floor color scheme generally matching their type theme. In , these cauldron-like fixtures have been removed, and the rooms contain various items pertinent to each member's type theme. The Champion's room is different from the others, and is larger as well as containing a lift to the entrance of the Hall of Fame. Aaron's room In , 's room is green. In , it is brown and contains rocks, grass, and logs. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Aaron.png |prize= 6840 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Aaron.png |prize= 6360|Before Stark Mountain}}/ 8280|After Stark Mountain}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | / |type1=Bug|type2=Flying |ability=Speed Boost |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Bug|type2=Steel |ability=Swarm |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Bug|type2=Flying |ability=Pressure |move1=Attack Order|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Defend Order|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Status |move3=Heal Order|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Status |move4=Power Gem|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} }} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Bug|type2=Fighting |ability=Swarm |move1=Megahorn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Poison|type2=Dark |ability=Battle Armor |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=X-Scissor|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Cross Poison|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} Bertha's room In , Bertha's room is light brown. In , Bertha's room is a darker brown, and also contains large and jagged rocks. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Bertha.png |prize= 7080 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Bertha.png |prize= 6600|Before Stark Mountain}}/ 8520|After Stark Mountain}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | / |type1=Water|type2=Ground |ability=Oblivious |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Aqua Tail|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sandstorm|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Ground|type2=Flying |ability=Hyper Cutter |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Fang|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Thunder Fang|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Ground |ability=Sand Stream |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} }} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Rock|type2=Ground |ability=Rock Head |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Punch|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=ThunderPunch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sandstorm|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Ground|type2=Rock |ability=Lightningrod |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Wrecker|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Avalanche|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} Flint's room In , 's room is reddish-brown. In , it also contains four lava-filled pits on either side of the room. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Flint.png |prize= 7320 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Flint.png |prize= 6840|Before Stark Mountain}}/ 8760|After Stark Mountain}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | / |type1=Dark|type2=Fire |ability=Early Bird |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Sunny Day|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Impact|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Fire |ability=Run Away |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=SolarBeam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Bounce|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sunny Day|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} }} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Fire|type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=ThunderPunch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Mach Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Fire |ability=Flame Body |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=SolarBeam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Hyper Beam|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} Lucian's room Lucian's room is purple in and has a more bluish hue in . In Platinum, it also contains four glowing orbs of light, one in each corner. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Lucian.png |prize= 7560 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Lucian.png |prize= 7080|Before Stark Mountain}}/ 9000|After Stark Mountain}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Soundproof |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Signal Beam|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Steel|type2=Psychic |ability=Levitate |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Gyro Ball|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} }} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Psychic|type2=Fighting |ability=Steadfast |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Drain Punch|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psycho Cut|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} Cynthia's room In , Cynthia's room is grayish-white. There is a reddish-brown circular design in the center of the room with green lights around its edge. In , the room is black with transparent cubes in each of the corners, and features a large Poké Ball design with a yellow center. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Cynthia.png |prize= 13200 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name= |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Before Stark Mountain |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Cynthia.png |prize= 12400 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name= |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | After Stark Mountain |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Cynthia.png |prize= 15600 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name= |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Hall of Fame The Hall of Fame is a dark room with a machine resembling a Pokémon Center healing machine, preceded by a vestibule lined with green lights and statues. In it, Cynthia and Professor Rowan congratulate the player on his or her entrance to the Hall of Fame. Binoculars If the player looks into a pair of binoculars at Sunyshore City's Vista Lighthouse, they can see the Sinnoh League shrouded in mist. Items Pokémon Trainers The first time the player approaches the NPC in front of the door to the Elite Four, will appear and demand a battle. If the chose : 5300 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : 5300 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : 5300 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : 5100 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : 5100 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : 5100 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | In the anime In the , Sinnoh's , known as the Lily of the Valley Conference, is held on the Lily of the Valley Island. The island that the Pokémon League is located on is never named in the games, so the two could be the same location. In the TCG The following is a list of cards related to the Sinnoh Pokémon League. |type=Stadium|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=135/147|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=093/100}} In other languages Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Cities Category:Elite Four locations de:Pokémon Liga (Sinnoh) es:Liga Pokémon (Sinnoh) fr:Ligue Pokémon (Sinnoh) it:Lega Pokémon (Sinnoh) ja:ポケモンリーグ (シンオウ地方) zh:宝可梦联盟（神奥）